


Asking, Needing, Wanting

by VagrantWriter



Series: Second Chances [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagrantWriter/pseuds/VagrantWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing smut scenes from <i>Second Chances</i>. </p><p>Robb has a lot to learn about intimacy, but Theon is an excellent teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dothraki Rider

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with something fluffier and smuttier. Like, extreme fluff and extreme smut, so don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> Chapter 1 takes place during "All I Ask," between Chapter 9 and the Epilogue.  
> Robb and Theon celebrate being alive after the Red Wedding.

Theon had always known Robb was handsome, but he was just now beginning to understand that he was also beautiful. The Gods had made women beautiful, but men…they had a beauty to them too. Robb’s skin was smooth, but not soft, not like a woman’s in any case. Rather, it was like silk pulled taut over the muscles in his chest and through his arms and shoulders. Muscles built from hours of training in the courtyard and, now, wielding his sword in battle.

The muscles in his stomach clenched as Theon ran his fingers over it.

“Shh,” he whispered into Robb’s ear, then bent lower to kiss the scar on his shoulder. Jeyne Westerling had tended that wound, left by an arrow. And now Theon would tend to Robb, fuck him so good he’d never even remember the girl’s name. “I’m going to take good care of you.” He began backing Robb towards the pallet.

That red hair was soft and smooth and a bit damp still from his swim. Theon was glad to be free of the shackles as he felt the strands slip through his fingers. His wrists were chaffed and raw, but it seemed a minor thing to have Robb like this, smiling at him again, no matter how uncertainly. He’d do anything to make this boy happy.

“I don’t…” Robb was trembling as Theon laid him out on the thin mattress and climbed on top of him. “You’re going to have to tell me what to do.”

Theon gave him a teasing grin as he straddled him. “You _do_ know where it goes, right? When two men are involved?”

Robb scowled. “Of course I know that.”

“I’m not sure you even know where it goes when a woman’s involved.”

“Shut up. I know.” His hands came to rest on Theon’s hips. His eyes were trained downwards, though not in the predictable place. More like he was avoiding eye contact. “I need to get on my hands and knees, right?”

Theon carded through Robb’s hair. “I told you, _I’m_ going to play the woman’s part. It’s only appropriate on your wedding night, isn’t it?” He started to get up, but Robb’s hands grew firm about his waist.

“Wait…”

He stopped. “Are you having second thoughts?”

“Is there…” Robb gnawed on his lip, still not lifting his eyes. “Is there a way I can see your face…during? Like a man and a woman do?”

Theon had to laugh at that and was rewarded by Robb’s face turning almost the color of his hair. “You realize that a man and a woman can do this too, right?”

Robb nodded.

“Then I’ll show you how I was taught.” He pried Robb’s hands from his hips so that he could get up on his knees. “They call this the Dothraki Rider.”

“Why?”

“Because you’ll be playing the horse and I’ll be the rider.” He lowered himself, allowing Robb’s cock to brush against his ass, showing him.

Robb’s eyes grew large. The pulse in his neck beat wildly. “Oh.” His eyelids fluttered as Theon applied more pressure on his cock. They had hardly even begun and Robb was already so soft in his hands, pliant.

Theon settled himself onto Robb’s lap, thighs hugging the muscles in the body beneath him. Robb’s breathing hitched, and with a smirk, Theon leaned forward, bringing his middle- and forefingers to Robb’s mouth. “Suck,” he instructed.

“Wh—?”

“Because I don’t have a nice, wet twat,” he answered before the question was fully formed. “ _You’re_ going to have to wet it for me.”

When Robb’s mouth opened into a small “oh” of understanding, Theon slipped his fingers inside. He gave a small thrust before Robb finally took the hint and began laving him with his tongue, wetting him as his lips closed with silky tightness around the digits in his mouth. He looked pretty like that, glancing up through long eyelashes for any hint of approval, cheeks hollowed out. He would look pretty sucking Theon’s cock, but that was neither here nor there.

Robb’s mouth was wet and hot, and Theon’s fingers were coated quickly. He pulled out, and for a second, Robb chased after him with his tongue, a disappointed noise rumbling in his throat. Well, if he needed something to occupy his mouth…

Robb gave a muffled squeak as Theon pressed their lips together and replaced his fingers with his tongue. That got Robb to relax, as he leaned back into his pillow and allowed Theon to plunder his mouth, the sounds of their kissing obscenely wet. It was odd the way a tongue could feel so rough against skin but so smooth and slippery against another tongue. Robb tasted like copper.

While Robb was distracted, Theon braced himself on his knees, lifting to give himself access to his opening. He hesitated as he brought his wet fingers to that spot. He’d never touched himself there, and had certainly never _been_ touched by anyone there. But for Robb he’d allow it. He’d already let Robb touch him in places no other man or woman could ever hope to reach.

He pressed onwards and found the puckered button between his buttocks. The wetness of his fingers was cool against the searing hot ridges of the flesh there. Both fingers at once was difficult going, so the middle finger was the first to breach his ring. He let out a soft gasp. It felt odd. Not painful. Just…odd.

Robb propped himself up on his elbows. “Are you okay?”

Right, Theon had been so focused on the task at hand, as it were, that he’d forgotten to keep their kiss going. “I’m fine. It just…takes a bit of concentration.” He wriggled his forefinger in alongside the other, and the hole opened with a bit of resistance.

“Theon…?”

“I’m fine,” he insisted, scissoring his fingers to widen the opening. It resisted less and less as he worked himself, but the burning sensation would not abate. It was close to being painful, but if any two-penny whore could do it, then Theon Greyjoy could do it to. When he could fit both fingers in up to the second knuckle, he decided that was good. It was all the preparation Kyra had needed the one time he'd done this with her.

He withdrew, using one hand to brace himself and the other to grasp Robb’s cock and lead it to his opening. The small gasp of pleasure Robb gave at that was enough to dispel Theon’s indecision. He lowered himself down.

Robb threw his head back and let out a long groan, his eyes shut tight in ecstasy. Which was good, because then he couldn’t see Theon gritting his teeth as he took his cock deeper and deeper. It hurt, having something so wide and blunt being forced up and into his body. It felt like his entrance would tear, stretched to its limit like brittle leather. It felt like the thing inside him was pushing his insides out of the way to make room. And in a way, the pain was oddly satisfying.

_Hollow me out, Robb. Gut Theon Greyjoy and plant yourself deep in the empty place you leave behind._

“Oh, oh Gods,” Robb was panting now, his legs twitching, his hands clenching and unclenching like he didn’t know what to do with them. “It feels…it feels amazing, Theon.”

Theon chuckled in response. And that blunted the sharpness of the pain. He realized he’d relaxed a bit at seeing Robb’s pleasure. Was that the key to taking a cock? Relaxing? Every muscle in his body wanted to expel the foreign thing inside of him, but instead, he forced his thighs to unwind, his back to be less rigid, his canal to be more pliant. He sank the remaining few inches, until he was fully seated. And as his ass came down to meet Robb’s pelvis, the cock pushed in deeper and hit something inside of him.

It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. His whole body was tingling from the inside, every nerve standing on end. He couldn’t hold back the gasp that made Robb open his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Theon paused to catch his breath. Then he tested that spot again. It felt like somebody had kicked the back of his eyeballs, because his vision went momentarily black. _Yes, more of that_. “Absolutely nothing.”

“If you want to stop—”

“Quiet, Stark.” He leaned back, placing a hand on either of Robb’s knees, and lifted his hips. “I’m going to start riding you now.”

Robb whimpered. “Theon…”

Going back down was easier this time. It still hurt like bloody hells, but his body was quickly becoming used to the intrusion. He brought his hips down, then up, finding his rhythm the way he would with a horse. Robb bucked back, strong hands on Theon’s waist to hold him up as he began riding in earnest. He could feel the sweat on Robb’s palms, could hear his breathless panting in sync with his own. The thrusts were quick and shallow, and every so often Robb would brush up against that spot again and Theon would scream out, unable to help himself.

 _This is why girls scream_ , his hazy mind thought. _It feels…good._

Another hit had him screaming Robb’s name.

_It feels better than good. It feels…_

“Theon, I’m…I’m going to…”

“Do it,” Theon said between breaths. He came back down hard, sheathing himself with a purpose. Skin slapped against skin. His balls were heavy, his cock painfully hard and bouncing in rhythm with his thrusts. “Let go.”

Robb gritted his teeth, and the cords of his neck stood out as he threw his head back. “Theon!”

The grip on his hips became bruising, but that was just another pain to relish. This time, Robb thrust upwards into him and held there as he released deep inside. A heavy warmth flooded his canal. Theon squirmed at the sensation filling him, overflowing. _Like water_ , he thought. _Like salt water._ _Like the entire sea._

It felt like an eternity, and Theon might not have minded if it actually had been an eternity. Robb finished and sank back into the pallet with a sigh. Contented? Exhausted? Definitely spent. Theon kept them joined for another moment or two before shifting, and the now-soft cock slipped out of him, along with a dribbling of seed. It made an obscene popping sound, and he swore he could feel it inside even after it was gone. He still felt wide open and spread, like he couldn’t close himself properly as the seed continued to trickle out in thick dabs. It was a bit embarrassing.

Robb’s eyes were still half-lidded in the afterglow of his orgasm, but he somehow managed to realize that Theon hadn’t come yet and quickly reached out to remedy it. His hand wrapped gently around Theon’s neglected member, and though he was a bit harsh and rough, it only took a few tugs to have Theon coming too.

Robb’s taut stomach looked good with his seed splashed all over it, so when Robb made to wipe it away with a corner of the sheet, Theon stopped him.

“But won’t it get…?”

“We can wash later.”

Theon collapsed onto his side, pulling Robb alongside him so that they were face to face, nearly nose to nose on the small cot. They were both covered in sweat and seed, and Theon was already beginning to feel sticky. It was the aftermath of battle, where you were covered in somebody else’s juices but too relieved at being alive to care.

Robb yawned sleepily. His eyelids were heavy over his blown-wide pupils. His cheeks were flushed, his breathing heavy. He was beautiful.

Outside, the trees rustled and the river worked its way out to the open ocean, but the sounds of wounded and dying men were faraway, unheard in the seclusion of the King’s tent. It might have been any forest near any river. Tomorrow they would need to speak seriously about what to do next, but for now, the world outside did not exist.

Robb opened his mouth.

“I forgive you, Theon.”

Theon went stiff in Robb’s arms. Of all the things, that was not what he had been expecting. Those were the very words he’d wanted to hear ever since he’d taken the decision to come back to Robb. So why did it feel so hollow?

“Don’t forgive me. Please.”

“You saved my life today.”

“That’s no reason to forgive me. I did something…unforgiveable, Robb.”

“I won’t put you back in irons.”

“Even if it’s what I deserve?”

“I’m the King. _I_ say what you deserve. And if I want to give you a pardon, I’ll give you a pardon.”

Theon opened his mouth to protest.

“I don’t care what my men or my mother think. I want—no, _need_ you by my side. You don’t know how much I floundered without you. I don’t…I don’t know what I’m doing, Theon. I never have. I’ve made a lot of mistakes, and maybe this is just one more…”

“If _this_ is a mistake,” Theon pulled him close, “I won’t let you regret it.” The scent of sex and sweat hung heavily in the air. “I can live without your forgiveness, Robb, but I _can’t_ live with being one of your regrets.”

Robb buried his face in Theon’s neck. “I only regret sending you away.”

“You have more regrets than that.” Theon prodded him playfully with his finger. The finger he’d used to open himself. It was dirty now. They should probably think about washing soon. “I regret lots of things, Robb, but I don’t regret coming back to you.”

“I don’t regret that either.”

Robb pulled back and they shared a slow kiss. Swollen and puffy lips pressed together, both lovers drinking their partner in. _I could drown this way,_ Theon thought. _Just never come up for air. Would the Drowned God accept that?_

Robb eventually broke for breath.

Theon shifted to loop his arm around Robb’s shoulder, pull him back for more, but winced as pain laced up his back from the movement.

“Are you okay?” Robb sat up, suddenly alert and concerned. “You’re not hurt, are you? Did I hurt you?”

“I’m fine.” Theon smiled through his wince. “A bit saddle sore is all.”


	2. Septa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 takes place during "All I Need," Chapter 5.
> 
> After an unsuccessful meeting with Stannis, Robb wants to learn to do something for Theon.

“Theon, teach me how to suck your cock?”

Theon froze in the process of undressing. The dim glow of the lantern cast shadows over every sharp angle of his body, the lithe muscles in his back, the tapering of his waist. He had an archer’s body, not quite so broad as Robb’s own, his shoulders narrower and his limbs more lanky. “A body built for swimming,” he’d said when he’d taught Robb to swim in the cold rivers in the Wolfswood. Many, many years ago now. Theon had been a good teacher.

He turned slowly to Robb now, his cheeks and nose sharp in the lantern’s light. The white of his teeth glinted as he came forward. “Well, I can’t very well refuse when you use that voice to ask me, can I?” He motioned for Robb to sit up on the pallet, so Robb did. “Tell you what. I’ll give you a lesson just like Maester Luwen used to do. _I’ll_ teach _you_ , and then _you_ demonstrate to _me_ what you’ve learned.”

Robb nodded in eager agreement.

“Come here.”

He scooted to the edge of the cot and swung his legs over the side. The ground was rough and rocky against his bare feet, one of many reasons he hadn’t relished the idea of camping here. He tried to focus on the way Theon crouched down between his legs instead of the pebbles digging into his heels.

“This one is called the Septa,” he explained as he ran his hands up Robb’s thigh. Robb hadn’t noticed how cold his legs were until Theon began pushing his nightshirt up, palms warm against the pale, sun-starved skin underneath.

Robb’s heart beat in his throat. “Do septas often do this?” he joked to ease the tension.

“More often than you think, I’d wager. No one will know they broke their vows if there’s no proof growing in their womb.” Theon lightly slapped the inside of Robb’s thigh, nudging him to spread his legs wider. “But no, they call it that because septas get on their knees to pray.” He tucked the fabric of Robb’s nightshirt back, revealing him to be already half-hard underneath. Theon smiled appreciatively. “Does the sound of my voice get you this excited, Stark?”

“Everything about your gets me excited, Greyjoy.”

That got another smirk as Theon leaned in. His breath ghosted across Robb’s thighs, and slender fingers wrapped around the hardness between. “The key is in the tongue.” He bent down, and Robb watched as Theon’s head disappeared between his legs. He couldn’t see what the other was doing from this angle, but he could feel it.

Gods, could he feel it.

The tongue was warm and wet as it swiped the underside of his shaft. He nearly jumped as it made its way to the tip and then began probing around the slit at the top. He was coaxed to full hardness in no time, Theon’s hand pumping the base in a smooth, measured rhythm while his tongue teased the head, first licking, then prodding. Robb could feel the blood rush from his head and was glad for the thin mattress under him; he didn’t think he’d be able to stand if he wanted to.

“You’re bigger when you’re hard,” Theon paused to say. He looked up at Robb through dark eyelashes, his brows cocked lecherously. Robb swallowed hard when the tongue that had been working him poked out from between Theon’s lips, pink and shiny in the light, to lick along his bottom lip. “I can’t believe I fit all of that in me last time.”

“Did I hurt you?”

He snorted, and his breath was warm against Robb’s member. “I loved every inch of it, Stark. Now, be quiet, would you. Who’s the teacher here?”

“Yes, maester.”

Theon smiled before opening his mouth to take the tip in. Robb hissed as the tightness closed around his length, pleasurably hot. The thing he’d learned about Theon was that he was blazing with heat on the inside, tight and snug, and Robb wanted to thrust in until he hit the very core of it all. He had to know where it was coming from, where Theon stored all that heat.

Theon suckled the head, then moved deeper, and he was not only hot on the inside, but also wet. The lips that so often had mouthy words were now wrapped tightly around his prick; the tongue that was so often sharp was now smooth as it writhed underneath his length. Robb could hardly breathe, could hardly feel his heart beat at all as he watched Theon’s face inch closer and closer to his navel.

It felt so good. Different from the other time, but no less incredible. Theon’s mouth was harder and less supple than his…than down there, but he made up for it with his tongue and lips moving in uneven strokes. Robb needed more of it and reached out to bury his hands in Theon’s hair, to hurry him to the base.

At that, Theon sputtered and pulled back, coughing.

“Oh, oh Gods.” Robb sat forward, unsure of what had happened. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No wonder Kyra had me keep my hands behind my back,” he muttered. “Maybe you should sit on your hands.”

“Oh, okay.” Robb slid his hands under him and put his full weight on them until he could barely feel them anymore. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. Just…let me keep my own pace, alright?”

“Sorry.”

“You see what I’m doing with my tongue, though? Try not to fall into a rhythm. It gets boring very quickly. You need to change your strokes up, keep things interesting.” He paused before leaning back down. “How am I doing?”

“You’re…it’s amazing, Theon. Really, I’m sorry I grabbed you like that.”

He grunted in annoyance at the continued apology and went back to his task. He only seemed to be able to get about three-fourths of it in, and Robb felt guilty for forcing the issue. Maybe it wasn’t supposed to go all the way in like it did the other way. Maybe Theon’s mouth wasn’t big enough. The parts he couldn’t fit, he used his hand to cover. That was nice too, much different from when Robb used his own hand, but he would have loved to have the tight wetness of Theon’s throat engulfing him all the way to the root.

His hands were going numb underneath him, but he willed them to stay where they were, especially since he could feel the telltale swelling in his balls. “Theon…I think I’m going to…”

Theon nodded, a slight movement amid the bobbing of his head, but it seemed to be permission. Robb tensed as the pressure mounted, but when Theon’s other hand came up to grab his balls, nimble archer’s fingers on sensitive skin, he rushed over the edge. He clenched his jaw as he spilled into Theon’s mouth.

Theon took most of it, swallowing the seed, but he must have run out of breath because he pulled back too early and the last few strands splattered across his face. He flinched, then laughed as he wiped it from his nose and jaw. “I thought I could do better than that, but it looks like I missed some.” He lifted his hand and licked the milky whiteness from his fingers.

“How does it taste?”

“You tell me.” He crawled up into Robb’s lap and gave him an open-mouthed kiss.

Robb could taste himself on Theon’s tongue. It didn’t taste like much. Salt, mostly. Theon had a stronger taste to him, bittersweet like wine. An acquired taste.

They lay back on the cot, legs hanging off the side, as they tried to regain their breath. Robb felt like every bone in his body had turned to water, his energy gone but leaving him incredibly satisfied afterwards. But when Theon wiggled his hips, Robb could tell that the other man was still very much full of energy himself, his hardness poking through his smallclothes to dig into Robb’s belly.

“I’m ready to show you what I learned.”

Theon smiled and stood and began undoing the laces to his smallclothes.

Robb was up in an instant, ignoring his shaky legs. “Let me do that.” He slid his fingers under the waistband and pulled the thin material down, revealing long, pale legs. Theon didn’t have much hair on his body, and his legs were abnormally smooth. He had never been able to grow a terribly solid beard, so maybe it was the same with his chest and legs. It didn’t matter. Robb liked it, being able to feel and see the skin underneath. He ran his hands over those sparsely haired thighs now. The muscles trembled under his touch. “Do you want to get on the cot?”

“No, you can show me like this.” Theon put his hand on top of Robb’s head and pushed down, instructing him to get on his knees.

Robb did, uncertainly. If Theon said this was the same, then it probably was. The ground was uncomfortable on his knees, and he saw that Theon’s shins were dirty with grit from being on the ground as well. He felt guilty for not thinking of Theon’s comfort at all, and now tiny rocks were digging into his knees and the balls of his feet and he wasn’t entirely sure he could focus on what was in front of him when it was so uncomfortable.

Theon’s cock was hard and flushed red, darker than the rest of his skin. Robb had sometimes looked when they were in the baths together, had admired its shape and length and wondered what it would feel like in his hand. And now it was right in front of him, right in front of his eyes, and despite himself, he was a bit scared. Scared of what it would feel like, maybe, but more scared that he would ruin this. He’d been stupid to think he’d ever be able to give Theon even a fraction of the pleasure he received.

“This is Kneeling for the King,” Theon said, tugging lazily at his length, almost unconsciously. “That’s pretty straightforward, isn’t it?”

“Kneeling for the King?” Robb asked, craning his neck up. “Is that why you want it like this? So you have a King on his knees in front of you?”

Theon laughed. “If I’m playing the King tonight, you’re still above me.”

“How so?”

“If I’m the King in this situation, that makes you the peasant, right? The peasant kneels for the King?”

“I’m not a child. You don’t need—”

“Remember the Septa? Who does the septa kneel for?”

Robb swallowed thickly. “The Seven?”

Theon stroked the top of his head, a proud teacher praising his student. “This is Kneeling for the _King_. The Septa is also sometimes called Kneeling for the _Gods_.”


	3. Farmer's Plough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 takes place during "All I Want," Prologue.
> 
> At Pyke, Robb has a concession for Theon marrying his child's mother.

“Treat me as your lady wife tonight.”

Robb was getting better at not blushing, all’s the pity. He really did look so pretty when he was flustered.

“Are you sure?” Theon asked. “It will hurt.”

“You won’t hurt me.” Robb brushed his hand over Theon’s cheek. “I trust you, Theon. With my body, with my life. Now…” He bucked up again. “Fuck me.”

“Oh, is that an order?”

“An order from your King, yes. I order _you_ to order _me_ what to do.” He spread his legs wide as Theon straddled him, and did he know how lewd he looked doing that? How utterly difficult he was making it to not simply turn him over and push into him? “Do you want to do the Dothraki Rider again? Should I get on top?”

He started to sit up, but Theon pinned him down playfully. “This way is fine.”

“Will I still get to see your face?”

Seeing your partner’s face was the most important part of gauging whether they were enjoying it or not. Theon would insist on it, even if Robb didn’t. “I’ll teach you the Farmer’s Plough.”

Robb’s eyes went wide. What sort of picture was running through his mind? “What should I do?”

“I’ll be doing most of the work, but you can start by sucking my fingers again.” He leaned forward to provide his hand, three fingers this time. He was not going to repeat the mistake he’d made the last time.

Robb was diligent in his work, but Theon lingered, making sure his fingers were well and truly wetted before pulling out. With his unoccupied hand, he grabbed Robb’s knee and lifted his leg to give him the access he needed. Robb _did_ start turning red as Theon felt around for his opening.

“That feels kind of…” Robb bucked his hips as Theon began to press the first finger in. “Weird,” he finished.

Theon placed a gentle kiss on the inside of his thigh. “Just relax.” He moved the finger around, watching the way Robb squirmed. He could feel the muscle loosening around him and slowly began to work his middle finger in next, all the while watching for signs of discomfort on Robb’s face.

“It feels weird,” he insisted again.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Robb shook his head and lifted his hips, asking for more.

When two fingers could slide in and out easily, he added the third one. The saliva had dried but the finger went in without too much resistance, though Robb did choose that moment to clench. Theon looked up to see his brow knitted, his shoulders tense.

“Easy,” he instructed, not moving for a moment but simply letting Robb get used to the intrusion. “You need to relax.”

“It feels…is it supposed to feel like I have to…?”

“It won’t start feeling good until you relax.”

Robb took a deep breath and let it out, and when he did, Theon could slip his fingers in deeper. He worked until the ring didn’t fight him anymore and instead stretched to accommodate the spreading of his fingers. Robb had a look of utmost concentration on his face, like it took every ounce of energy to keep his body open and pliant.

Theon withdrew and could have sworn he heard a small, disappointed groan.

“Lie back.” He gripped Robb’s hips and pulled him into a lying position on the bed. Then he maneuvered himself into place between his legs, lifting them up and hooking a knee over either shoulder. “Like a plough, see?”

Robb smiled at that.

Theon spit into his hand and gave his erect cock a few good strokes. Oil would be better, he supposed, but this would have to do. He lined himself up, at first just circling around the outside with his head. Robb’s hole fluttered and Robb turned his face into his pillow. That was probably best for what was to come.

Theon pushed in. Just the tip at first.

Robb groaned. “It’s big.”

Normally that would be a compliment, but Theon wasn’t so sure it was.

“Just remember to relax. I’ll go slow.”

He began in. Robb was tight. Tighter than anything he’d ever felt before. It was almost painful, but at the same time, there was an overwhelming urge to simply slam all the way in, take him and claim him in one swift movement. Theon fought the urge, instead pushing in an inch at a time, pulling back, and pushing in again. That loosened the tunnel gradually, until their pelvises were flush against each other and Theon was fully seated.

“You did it,” he panted as he waited for Robb’s body to become used to being full. “You took all of it.”

Robb looked up at him in awe. “It feels like I can taste you at the back of my throat. How far in _are_ you?”

Theon laughed and Robb laughed, and with that, Theon could feel the muscles clenching around his cock begin to loosen.

“You’re doing so well.” He kissed Robb’s knee. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I think…you can start moving now. I’m ready.”

Theon nodded. The first thrust was shallow, introducing movement slowly. Robb jolted under him and a small grunt escaped his lips, but it seemed to be more reflex than pain. Theon pulled back again and tried a deeper thrust, and at that, Robb nearly bolted upright.

“What was _that_?”

“Oh, did I hit the right spot?” Theon thrust again, aiming for the same angle, and Robb’s eyes rolled back in his head.

“What _is_ that? What are you doing?”

“Does it feel good?”

“Yes. Please…again. Harder.”

Theon obeyed, pumping in with more power in his hips.

“H-harder?”

“Like that?” Theon pushed in with a bit more force.

Robb shook his head. “No. _Harder_. Please.”

Theon could scarcely believe his ears. Here Robb was, a virtual virgin, and already he was begging like a seasoned whore. His voice was throaty and had the rasp of genuine pleasure behind it, the one Theon had trained his ear for. And if that wasn’t proof enough, his cock was as full hardness, jutting up from between his legs without once having been touched. Robb was enjoying this.

Theon pulled all the way out and slammed in with as much force as he thought Robb could take. Robb’s back arched upwards and he let out a scream of, “Gods!” He writhed, speared on Theon’s cock, panting like he couldn’t catch his breath. “Fuck!”

“Fuck…good or fuck bad?”

“Good. Good. _Fucking_ good.” His lips were beautiful with filthy words spilling out of them. “Please, keep going, Theon. I can’t…I can’t…”

Theon obliged, setting a pace with deep and steady thrusts, trying to hit that spot as much as he could. He could tell when he’d hit at just the right angle, because Robb’s toes would curl and his eyes would roll back and his whole body would jerk. The sounds of skin on skin and heavy breathing filled the room, and Theon could tell Robb was close when he began to grab at the bed sheets and scrabble around for purchase.

“Easy,” he said, letting one of Robb’s legs slide off his shoulder so he could reach for his cock. Robb groaned at the loss of depth in Theon’s strokes, a groan that quickly turned pleasured when Theon’s hand wrapped around his neglected length.

“Ah, Theon, I can’t…I’m going to…”

“See how long you can hold out.”

“I can’t…”

Theon was quickly learning all the little signs of Robb’s face, the way his eyebrows came together and the way his jaw became tight. He breathed through his nose the closer he was to his climax, which was cute but likely to make him pass out one of these days.

“In that case,” Theon said, knowing a lost cause when he saw one, “you can come when I tell you to.” He gave an extra-slow pump from base to tip. “When I count to three, you’re going to come for me, okay?”

Robb nodded.

“One.”

Robb groaned and turned his head to the side.

“Two.”

His legs tensed around Theon.

“Three.”

He erupted with a strangled cry.

Robb came in two distinct phases. In the first, every muscle in his body coiled tightly. Not just in his face but, Theon realized almost painfully, _every_ muscle. The warmth enveloping him became impossibly tight, forcing him over the edge just as Robb moved into his second phase, where every muscle went loose halfway through his orgasm. He sank back into the pillows as he continued to paint both their stomachs and chests in white ribbons. His head lolled back, his jaw slack but for a faint grin on his lips.

Theon wished he could capture the moment, and not just because he could use it to tease the high and mighty King in the North later. He wanted to remember the way Robb looked as Theon released his own seed deep inside. He wanted to savor the way the sweat plastered his red hair against his scalp, the way his throat bobbed as he gasped to regain his breath. More than anything, he wanted to keep Robb this spent and relaxed and unworried forever.

Robb collapsed into the mattress while Theon finished off inside him. When he was done, he rolled off and came lie next to him, waiting for his pulse to come under control. When he could breathe again, he got up to fetch the water basin and a rag.

Robb whimpered from the bed. “Don’t leave me.”

“I’m not leaving.” He returned, wringing out the rag and bringing it to Robb’s chest. “Let me wash you, Your Grace.”

“You don’t have to call me that.”

Theon made a noncommittal noise and began running the cloth over Robb’s stomach, cleaning away the seed and sweat that clung to his skin. Robb moaned in what might have been pleasure, and Theon watched his cock for signs of reawakening. He didn’t think he’d be able to go another round so soon. But Robb seemed spent for the moment as well, stretching out to give Theon access to his body.

Theon finished with his thighs and then lifted his leg, bringing the wet cloth to clean his hole. He tried to be gentle, but Robb winced anyway. “You’ll probably be sore tomorrow.”

“It was worth it.”

Theon ran the cloth around the rim, cleaning what he could. Everything was red and raw down there. It looked painful, but the expression on Robb’s face said otherwise. “You really liked that, didn’t you?”

“It was amazing.”

Theon abandoned the cleaning for a moment to lean over and capture Robb’s lips. “ _You_ amaze me.”

“If I was a woman, I’d count myself lucky to be your wife.” He leaned into the pillows as Theon went back to cleaning. “Do you remember when we were children and Sansa made us play ladies and knights?”

“I remember,” Theon said. “She and Jeyne were ladies and they managed to rope you, me, and Jon into being knights.” Well, Jon was usually the evil lord—by virtue of being a bastard—but he didn’t seem to mind since being a knight meant you had to “marry” your lady after you saved her and that was not something he had any interest in.

“She and Jeyne would argue over who got to ‘marry’ you.”

“Well, it would be weird if Sansa had to marry _you_.”

Robb smiled. It was nice to see him smile instead of frown every time Sansa was mentioned.

“Do you know, sometimes I was jealous of them.”

“Were you?”

“I wanted to be the one to marry you.”

Theon finished cleaning and left the rag in the basin to soak. He crawled up to Robb, aware that he was, himself, still dirty, but that could wait. Right now, Robb looked so clean and red and glowing, he wanted to hold him in his arms. “Well, here we are,” he said, wrapping himself around Robb, “and just for tonight you can be my lady wife.”


	4. Braavosi Corpse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 takes place during "All I Want," anywhere during Chapter 4 or 5.
> 
> While waiting at the Wall, Robb and Theon keep each other warm.

It was too bloody cold. Robb had vague memories of his last winter, but nothing like this. The fire burned in the hearth all day, and he had to get up every few hours to add more wood. It was his own choice; dismissing the attendant so he could stay in bed with Theon was worth the extra trouble. And he wouldn’t even have minded, except the fire didn’t seem to do any bloody good. He could still see his breath hanging in the air when he woke up in the morning.

But where Robb managed to keep these thoughts to himself—he was a Northerner, after all, and he _should_ be able to withstand the cold—Theon complained bitterly. “If your fucking white walkers want the Wall so badly, they can have it.”

“I’d agree,” Robb said as he stoked the fire. Some of the wood had been improperly stored and didn’t catch fire as well as it should have. Another annoying task, the minutes spent trying to breathe life into the kindling that he could have spent beside Theon’s warm body. “Except they don’t just want the Wall. They want everything south.”

“I don’t blame them,” Theon muttered.

The fire caught a patch of air, and finally the log caught flame. Robb stood with a satisfied smile and made his way back to the bed. The beds at Castle Black were small, meant for one man and one man only, but they were still larger than the cots at camp and came with the benefit of thick-walled rooms. He pulled the covers back and snuggled in beside Theon.

Lying face-to-face, chest-to-chest, legs entangled and arms around each other, he could feel the tiny trembles in Theon’s body as he shivered, even under the layers of fur. Robb smiled playfully and tapped him on the end of his nose. “Won’t you teach me something to keep us warm?”

Theon seemed to be growing used to Robb’s blunt requests, because instead of gaping in surprise, he grinned back. Under the blankets, he reached out and grabbed hold of Robb’s hips, grinding against him through his heavy nightshirt. He buried his face in the crook of Robb’s neck and began trailing wet kisses along his throat. “I still have plenty of lessons up my sleeve,” he murmured huskily.

“There must be something in your lessons about what to do at the Wall, right?”

Theon paused with his lips against Robb’s pulse, thinking. “Well…there _is_ a position called the Wall, but I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“Too advanced?”

“No, it just involves getting out of bed.”

“Oh.”

“And one or both of us could break our backs trying to do it.”

“Oh.”

“We should try it, though, at least once. I’ve only ever done it with a woman’s cunt, but I think a bit of creative maneuvering could get it to work for us. If we both kept our feet on the ground…and I turned around…”

Robb must have had some concerned look on his face—he couldn’t imagine what position Theon was describing—because Theon laughed at him.

“We’ll do it sometime, I promise. I’ll teach it to you when we get back to Winterfell.” He kissed Robb’s slackened mouth. “But for now…let’s see…what doesn’t take up too much room or require us to get out of bed? Ah, I know something. The Braavosi Corpse.”

Robb wrinkled his nose. “That doesn’t sound—”

“They call it that because of the way they bury bodies in Braavos. Because of all the water, the earth doesn’t hold them very well, so they build big tombs aboveground and stack the bodies two, sometimes three, deep.”

“That still doesn’t sound—”

“Do you want to hear how to do it or not?”

Robb sighed. “How do you do it?”

Theon raised his eyebrows in approval. “I know you like being face-to-face, but for this you’ll have to get on your stomach.”

“Me?”

Theon looked uncertain in the face of Robb’s uncertainty. “Unless you don’t want to be the wo—the one receiving tonight.”

“It’s not that. I just…which one of us will be warmer?”

“The one on the bottom, definitely.”

“Then I want _you_ to be the one of the bottom.”

Theon blinked at that.

Robb caressed his cheek and returned the shocked kiss Theon had given him earlier. “I want to make you warm…if you’re willing.”

Without a word of protest, Theon rolled over onto his stomach. “You…on my back. Now.”

Robb obliged. Keeping the blankets in place as best he could, he climbed on top of Theon, keeping a leg on either side of the lithe body beneath. He wasn’t sure if this was right, but it seemed the most natural. And this was how they had pinned each other when they’d wrestled as boys, knocking each other over and then sitting on their opponent’s back or stomach to keep them from getting up. Theon had always been older and heavier and thus could more easily pin the young Robb, but now, Robb was heavier than Theon and afraid to bear all his weight down on him.

“That’s fine for now.” Theon’s voice was slightly muffled into his pillow. “You’re going to enter me from behind and then lie down on top of me.”

“Lie down? On top of you?”

“Like two corpses in a crypt.”

“Can we think of a better name to call this position?”

“When we’re done, maybe something will come to you. Now…” Theon wiggled his hips, and Robb felt himself getting hard beneath his layers of clothing. “Seeing as the Wall has so kindly provided us with oil, I suggest you get that.”

“Oil? You mean for…the finger part? But isn’t that oil meant for…?”

“It will make things easier, Stark. Go do it.”

A thrill ran through him at Theon ordering him around like that. He reached across the bed for the spare lamp oil they kept on the stand. It was a thin oil, watered down to make it last, and it spread easily over Robb’s fingers as he dipped his hand into the jar. He returned to his position to find Theon had hiked up his nightshirt, revealing the fullness of his buttocks and the curvature of his lower spine. Robb pulled his own nightshirt up just enough to free his erection, and then he pulled the blankets over the both of them.

He shouldn’t have doubted Theon; the oil did make this part easier. His fingers slid in without much trouble, and with Theon guiding him what to do, he soon had his prick oiled and lined up with Theon’s now-open hole.

“Just remember, go slowly.”

Robb nodded and began in. The sensation was becoming familiar, but he hoped it would never grow old: the heat, the tightness, the solidity of their bodies joining together. It just felt…right. It felt like coming home.

Theon arched his back up as Robb made his way in, slowly, as slowly as he could manage, feeling every inch of him from the inside. Theon’s walls made way for him, but his shoulders were tense and Robb was driven by an unnamed inspiration to slip his hands under the fabric of Theon’s nightshirt. His hands were still warm from his earlier work, and Theon didn’t flinch or shudder as he worked his way up his back, caressing and kneading as he went, massaging softly. There was still quite a bit of oil on his hands, and it spread over Theon’s skin like butter, melting at that strange core of warmth he carried inside him. He felt Theon’s body begin to melt under his hands, and Theon let out a long, low sigh as he relaxed back onto the mattress.

Robb practically slid the rest of the way into him and ended with a kiss to the nape of Theon’s neck. He pulled his hands out and allowed the nightshirt to bunch up where he’d left it. Theon was a raging furnace beneath him, and Robb pressed his chest flat against his back, now frustrated by his own shirt. Even through the thick material, he could feel the rise and fall of Theon’s ribs as he breathed in and out, could hear the thumping of his heart in his chest. Or maybe that was his own heart? He couldn’t tell where one heartbeat began and the other ended, and if he slowed his breaths to match Theon’s, it was almost like they were sharing the same body.

He lay there, fully planted inside his lover, his tall frame covering Theon’s completely as he pressed him into the mattress. He laid his cheek on Theon’s head, feeling the silky smoothness of his hair, and breathed in his scent. He smelled like cloves. And smoke, from tending the fire.

“You can move.”

“I…kind of like this,” Robb admitted, remaining still. “Are you warm?”

Theon wriggled beneath him. “You make an excellent blanket.”

He laughed and could feel Theon’s return laugh rumbling through his chest.

Robb kissed his shoulder and ran the pad of his thumb over his cheek. He would like to see Theon’s face, but this was also nice.

“I don’t think they should name a position after a corpse,” he said at last. “I never feel more alive than when I’m with you...like this. I want to rename it.” He rested his cheek against Theon’s shoulder, nuzzling into the smooth, flat expanse of his back. “After you.”

Theon’s frame shook with a light chuckle. “Does King’s Whore sound about right?”

“You’re not my _whore_. You’re my lover.”

“How about the King’s Cock Warmer?”

“Warm,” Robb repeated, thinking. “I like that part. Warmth in Winter.”

“That sounds like one of Sansa’s poems, not a proper sex position.”

“I don’t care. I’m the King, and I reserve the right to rename the lesson as I deem fit. Theon Greyjoy’s Warmth.”

“Don’t _seriously_ name it after me.” Theon turned his head, but at this angle, he couldn’t quite make it far enough to make eye contact. “If I have a position named after me, I want it to be a new one.”

Robb raised his hips and gave a short, shallow thrust into the body beneath him. Theon moaned low in his throat. “Then we’ll have to make a new one.”

“Easier said than done. There are more positions out there than even _I_ could imagine, let alone you.”

“Well then,” Robb started kissing along his neck, “I guess we’ll just have to go through each of them one by one until we find one that hasn’t been done yet.”

Theon shivered beneath him, though Robb couldn’t feel any gooseflesh on him. “That could take a while.” His voice was raspy, like he was relishing the idea. “And we’d have to be very thorough.”

“ _Very_ thorough,” Robb repeated with another thrust. “But we’ve got time.”

“All fucking winter,” Theon agreed. “Too fucking cold to do anything else.”

“Too cold to do anything but stay in bed and fuck.”

Theon lifted his arse to meet Robb’s hips in return for his infrequent thrusts, though it was difficult for him to get enough lift with Robb’s weight pressing down on him. He moaned in impotent need as Robb slowly pulled all the way out and then, just as slowly, pushed all the way in. “Fu—ck!”

“Just like that.”

He kept up the slow in-and-out rhythm for as long as he could, enjoying the needy sounds he managed to coax out of Theon, but it became more difficult the longer he went on. Theon was clenching and unclenching around him in spasms, and his heavy breathing unconsciously drove Robb to a faster pace. Soon, despite his determination to make this last, he was pounding in without a thought except that Theon should keep making those noises.

When he finally released, the force of his climax hit him like a cresting wave and left him reeling in a hazed-out whiteness for several minutes. When he came back to himself, he was collapsed on top of the body beneath him. Theon was as limp as he felt.

Lazily, Robb felt around under him for Theon’s hardness. He’d been thoughtless to finish off like that by himself. But when he managed to get his hand under Theon’s hips, he felt a sticky dampness he hadn’t expected. “Did you…?”

“Come from fucking a mattress?” Theon finished. His voice sounded wrecked. “Yes. That’s a first for me as well.” Robb could hear the grin in his voice, and fondness gripped his heart so tightly he felt light-headed. He leaned his cheek against Theon’s shoulder and lay there.

The fire crackled and the light burned low. Robb felt his eyelids growing heavy. He yawned and started to pull out, but Theon grasped his wrist.

“Fall asleep?” he said, and now instead of an order, it was an uncertain suggestion. “Inside me?”

Robb nodded and laid his head back down. His hands came to grip Theon’s shoulders, kneading. The body beneath him was warmer and softer than any bed could hope to be, and he found himself drifting off to sleep to the sound of his lover’s contented breathing.


	5. Dornish Double Lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 takes place during "All I Want," near the end of Chapter 5.
> 
> On the nature of reciprocation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the weirdest chapter yet. Still fluffy. Still smutty. Just...weird.

“I have something to confess.”

Theon looked up from stoking the fire; it was his turn to tend the hearth. “Go ahead. Confess way.”

“I’ve been keeping it secret for five years now.”

“Oh, then I _really_ want to hear this.” He stood and set the poker back in its place so he could hurry back to bed.

Robb looked like a child who’d been caught sneaking sweets from the kitchen. Thick lashes obscured his downwards-cast eyes, and two spots of pink had appeared on his cheeks. “Once, back at Winterfell, I…uh...” He fidgeted with the sheets. “I watched you.”

“You think I didn’t notice?” Theon teased, burrowing in under the covers; Robb had not let his spot grow cold. “Think you were real sneaky taking peeks at my cock when I wasn’t looking? Of course, back then, I just thought you were jealous. Or curious.” He kissed Robb on the end of his nose. “I liked showing off for you.”

Robb looked surprised for a moment then shook his head. “No. I mean one time I watched you…use your hand on yourself.”

Theon blinked. Apparently it was _his_ turn to be surprised. “Where? When?”

“In the baths. I came in and you were…you didn’t notice me.”

“Apparently not.”

“I knew I should have just turned around. You were all by yourself, so I knew it was private, but…”

“You stayed to watch.”

Robb nodded. “I’m sorry.”

It did feel a bit odd to know that someone had been watching without him knowing. Worse, he couldn’t think of which specific incident that might have been. He’d masturbated in the baths more times than he could count. It was warm there and easy to find time alone. Or so he’d thought.

“Did I put on a good show at least?”

The pink in Robb’s cheeks turned to red. “Yes,” he whispered. “I’d never seen you like that before. You looked so…unguarded. Um…after I left, I had to…in my own room.”

Theon snorted. “You have done me a grave injustice, Robb Stark.”

“I know. I’m sorry, I just just…”

“You got to see me perform, but you didn’t extend the same courtesy to me.”

Robb stopped his apologetic rambling and stared at Theon with round, shocked eyes. “Would you have…liked that?”

Theon didn’t know. He hadn’t appreciated Robb that way back then. He certainly wouldn’t have thought it was odd, though. Men compared dicks all the time. That was just competition, natural. But now he could honestly say that the thought of watching Robb pleasure himself already had his blood rushing south.

“You have a chance to make it up to me,” he began with his coyest grin. “But I also feel that you were short-changed. I didn’t know I had an audience, so naturally I wasn’t performing my best.”

“Are you suggesting…?”

Theon grinning knowingly. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

They fumbled into a sitting position, facing each other, the blankets around their shoulders. Theon sat back on his haunches and began hiking his nightshirt up his thighs, slowly, for the best effect. He could already feel himself stirring just from having Robb’s hungry eyes on him, watching his hand slide the material up and up.

He paused just short of exposing himself. Robb made a choking noise and leaned forward, like he didn’t already know what was under there.

“You first, Your Grace.”

He would have to teach Robb the art of teasing, because the boy yanked up his nightshirt in one movement, grasping the hem with his teeth as he bared himself. In the glow of the fireplace, the red of his hair was fierier, especially the fur that gathered thickly between his legs and tapered up this navel. A shudder rippled through his body as his sword hand edged uncertainly towards his cock.

“Good boy,” Theon praised and lifted his shirt the rest of the way. He took himself in hand, which prompted Robb to do the same. “How many times did you do this in your room while thinking of me?” He gave himself a cursory pump. “Did it drive you mad to know I was just one room over? Only a wall separated us.”

“More than a wall.” Robb began slow as well, starting at the base and moving up the shaft. “But Gods, yes, I thought about you. I thought of your face and your mouth and the dirty words you’d say to me. I pretended it was your hand on me.”

Theon watched Robb’s cock spring to life with a fascination he hadn’t expected. He hadn’t had time to really study that part of his lover’s body, though Gods knew they’d seen each other naked enough times by now. Their previous encounters had mostly been concerned with fitting it in one hole or another, but this sitting and staring felt oddly more intimate.

Theon was no swooning maid. Nor was Robb. He didn’t have the soft curves or full body of a woman. He was all angles and hard planes, muscle and sinew. And yet Theon was responding to him as if he were a woman. This was strange. Fumbling in the dark with hands and mouths—well, that was one thing. But getting hard just from _looking_ …

“Theon.” Robb’s voice came out in a gasp. “Your face is all red. Are you alright?”

Theon snapped back to himself. He’d been neglecting his own member. Not that it mattered; he was already at full attention. “I…” He watched Robb’s hand work up and down the shaft and felt embarrassingly like a starving man eying a piece of meat. “I want to make you come.”

Robb stopped his motions. “ _I_ want to make _you_ come.”

Theon lunged forward, grabbed Robb by the shoulders, and pulled the other man on top of him. He was beginning to love Robb’s weight on top him, keeping him grounded. “Much as I love your face, I want you to turn around for this.”

“Is this another—?”

“No, turn around the other way,” Theon corrected when Robb went to turn on his back. “With your head towards the pillow. Yes, like that. Now, up on your hands and knees.”

Robb did as he was instructed, propping himself up so that his cock could hang low and heavy over Theon’s face. He could feel Robb’s erratic breath on his own cock. “Are we…going to use our mouths on each other?” He swallowed. “At the same time?”

“Does that sound alright?”

“I hadn’t…thought of that. What’s this one called?”

“Dornish Double-Lock. The Infinite Serpent. The Gateway to the First Heaven. Many different things. You’ll like this.”

He’d done this with many a girl, a sure way to keep them from getting pregnant while also keeping them satisfied. Despite his reputation, Theon was very concerned with keeping the girls he fucked satisfied. You could always pay whores to go again, but kitchen wenches and milkmaids gossiped. A poor performance was the best way to lose a reputation. Let it never be said that Theon Greyjoy lacked coin to back up his reputation.

He didn’t want to think about them now—the handmaidens, the farmers’ daughters, the serving girls. Right now, all he wanted to think about was what was right in front of him. Robb. And his cock.

He stretched up and took as much of Robb into his mouth as he could. He’d learned it wasn’t too smart to try it all in one go—apparently that was something whores _learned_ to do. Still, he took in Robb’s length until he felt it hitting the back of his mouth.

From the other end of the bed, Robb hissed, then let his breath out and began to reciprocate. He was learning too, better at shielding his teeth, at hollowing out his cheeks to create suction. Theon wanted to tell him how good he was doing and _yes, yes, just like that_ , but it was difficult, given the circumstances.

So, enjoying the heat around his own length, he focused on flattening the base of his tongue so he could work Robb’s cock deeper down his throat. When he felt himself start to gag, he forced his throat to relax. It wasn’t that he’d gone _looking_ for advice on how to do this, but maybe he’d gone to Castle Black’s library for a bit of research and ended up running into a young man who’d asked nosy questions about his choice in reading material. And maybe this young man—prettier than most girls—had had some pertinent advice to give, and maybe Theon had been thinking about said advice for a few days now, waiting for an opportunity to see if it was useful.

It was. Once Theon’s throat finished spasming, Robb went in the rest of the way without much trouble. It was supremely uncomfortable and he felt like he was choking, but Robb’s pleased humming sent a thrill of pleasure through his own body. He didn’t know if he’d be able to get it back down if he started moving, so instead he began with shallow bobs of his head to get the rhythm going. The humming around his cock turned into a purr. He’d do this all day if Robb would just keep that up.

He didn’t have to do it all day, though, which was good because he was having trouble breathing. He pulled back a bit to let air in through his nose, and that was the moment Robb chose to tense up. Theon pulled all the way off and took Robb in his hand as he came, feeling and watching and wondering why he’d never thought a cock could be erotic on its own before.

Robb paused a few moments to recover, then dutifully went back to sucking Theon. _Good boy_.

Theon wiped his face of the sticky residue but succeeded in spreading it around more than off. He could feel it dripping off his chin and pooling in the hollow of his throat. He must look a mess. Maybe he would even care if Robb wasn’t doing such wonderful things with his tongue. He let the warmth wash over him, feeling his own release coming closer and closer to the surface. At last, when it felt like his balls might burst, he threw his head back and bucked up into Robb’s mouth.

Robb sputtered and choked, and Theon knew he hadn’t been able to swallow all of it. Or even most of it, judging by the warmth dripping onto his thighs. He sat up to see Robb looking bashful and beautiful with seed spilling from his lips in a thick rivulet. Theon wormed his way back to the head of the bed so that they could be face-to-face once more and kissed the mess from Robb’s lips.

“You _did_ manage to get dirty,” Robb said, running his fingers through the mess he’d left on Theon’s face, tracing its path down to his throat. “Let _me_ clean you this time.”

In response, Theon took the hem of Robb’s nightshirt and used that to get the worst of it off, much to the King’s chagrin. Water didn’t keep in the rooms. If Robb wanted to clean him, he’d have to go fetch hot water from the kitchens himself, or send someone else to do it. It wasn’t worth it. Not to his mind, at least.

To Robb’s mind too, it seemed, because he only sighed in annoyance and wrapped an arm around Theon’s shoulder to draw him in closer. “I liked that. I like when we can both give each other the same pleasure.”

“I always enjoy what we do,” Theon answered. And it was true. Probably more to his own surprise than anyone else’s. “I like to think we give each other the same pleasure no matter what.”

“But when you’re…when I…”

“You enjoyed it the time you were underneath, didn’t you?”

Robb nodded in eager agreement.

“Well, so did I.” He’d been thinking about this recently, but he didn’t quite know how to put it into words. Would Robb understand? “Sex…” Would Robb understand how much _he’d_ changed Theon’s concept of what sex was and how it worked? “Sex isn’t something you _do_ to someone. Or something someone _does_ to you. It’s…”

“It’s a language,” Robb finished.

Theon looked up, startled, into his shining blue eyes.

“It’s a way of talking,” Robb clarified, leaning his forehead against Theon’s. “A conversation is only worth having is someone is talking back, after all.”

Theon smiled at that. He’d never thought of it that way. He’d never thought of sex as anything but a pleasurable distraction, a show of status and power over your partner. Was that why it had been so empty for him before? The closest he could think of it being like this had been with Kyra, and he…he hadn’t been very kind to her. He regretted that. He regretted a lot of things.

Robb’s brow furrowed in concern. “What are you thinking about?”

Theon shook these thoughts away. He had an eternity to regret, but at least one more night beside Robb Stark. “Just…that the pupil has become the maester.” He melded their mouths together and tasted himself on Robb’s lips.


End file.
